Skips
by HeartfeltAngel
Summary: One-Shot! Who would have thought a packet of Skips would get Takuya together with Izumi? Well me I guess... But anyways! Read and Review please! Xx


**One shot!**

**Hey guys! Just a silly little one-shot. Tell me what'cha think! Stupid Takuya always has to make everything complicated. But at least he- nah I wont give it away! Enjoy!! **

**Remember!: Read and Review :D**

* * *

**'_Who would have thought that a packet of Skips got Takuya and I together?'_**

It was a Sunday afternoon in Eddie Rockets, and the sun was pouring through the window. It was a beautiful day, the sun gently caressing the flittering green foliage. Six kids were lounging in the red seats, with memorabilia of an old diner decorating the walls. There were clashes and multiple swears in different languages softly floating from the kitchen while the kids chatted and laughed. The tallest boy had light brown hair and was a bit… on the meaty side. Two twins sat solemnly beside each other, eating their chips with forks. The smallest, about eight, was stuffing cheese chips into his mouth, and his light brown hair was dotted with cheese strands. The other two were sitting squished beside each other. One was a boy with messy auburn hair and wide dark eyes and a cheeky grin. The other was the only girl, with light blonde hair and pretty emerald eyes and had her face contorted into a scowl.

'THAT IS NOT FUNNY TAKUYA!' She yelled before slapping him across the face, which was hard considering the amount of space she had. The dark eyed boy rubbed his head indignantly.

'Jeez… It was a joke Z! Koji, Koichi? Give me at least _SOME_ brotherly support…' He cried to the two twins, who looked up simultaneously from their meal, and looked down again.

'Jesus Takuya…We can't go through a meal without some of your stupid ness leaking out through your ear holes…' One of the twins, Koji whispered menacingly.

'Koji…' The other twin Koichi, began. The smaller boy, Tommy, leaned on Takuya and whispered into his ear and Takuya nodded and laughed, directly at Koji who scowled and turned back to his food. JP, the tallest boy, placed a hand on Z's (or Zoë's) shoulder and sighed sympathetically.

'I'm here for you Zoe…'

He quickly retreated with a hand print marked on his face. The rest of the meal went on without so much bother, until Koji went out and came back with a packet of Skips. He slumped into the seat. World War 3 was currently happening opposite him in the direction of where Takuya and Zoe sat. Koichi dipped his hand into the Skips packet, and drew out the crisps and shovelled them in his mouth. Koji turned the packet over bored.

'Anybody want to here a fun fact?' He said monotonously. Takuya jumped out of his seat and jumped.

**'YAY! FUN FACT.'**

'Sit down you idiot…' Zoe yanked him down by his ear. They all leaned in intently as Koji read. 'Kissing burns 12 calories per five-seconds' he said incredously.

Everybody started laughing. Until Zoe noticed Takuya wasn't

'Takuya?'

'Zoe… I have something to tell you…'

Everybody froze. The boy's high fived each other under the table while a blush was crawling onto Takuya's tanned face. Finally, they thought. Zoe was starting to blush as well and her hopes soared like doves. 'He's actually going to say it…' she thought, 'He really is. I'm so happy. I've never been this happy-'

'Zoe…your fat.'

There was a very awkward silence. Everyone expected a huge beating for Takuya but shockingly, Zoe had tears filling her green eyes. She didn't dare open her mouth for fear sobs may come gushing out of her mouth. Takuya received many kicks under the table but his face remained completely blank.

Eventually Zoe got up to move to the bathroom. She avoided Takuya's gaze and tried to shuffle past him. But suddenly he caught onto her wrist and yanked her down so that their eyes were eye level. His deep chocolate eyes stared deep into her own glistening tear filled ones.

'Time to lose some weight…' He whispered.

And he leaned in and his lips touched hers gently.

A feeling of flying sped through her veins as all her worries melted away like ice cream on that warm sunny day. She was suddenly aware of his hot hand around her waist and her hair tickling her face. Everything shone through her like Takuya was a sun and she was absorbing all his affection. What was about 10 seconds felt like an eternity of bliss. She pulled away and a look of dreaminess clouded her face. She looked deep into his bright eyes and he grinned widely. She felt the others stares on her but she ignored them.

She leaned in again, practically jumping on top of him and he jumped startled. But he didn't break away which encouraged me to deepen the kiss. I broke away, laughing with happiness. Takuya buried his soft head in my shoulder and he whispered childishly, 'There. Much better. Your thinner already…Kissing really does burn calories…'

* * *

**Aww! Thanks for reading! Hoping that if your reading this that you read it! Seeya next time. And I remind you, no reviews = more chance of hungry cookies taking over the world. Don't let that happen!!!**


End file.
